Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) have recently been developed as alternatives for conventional electromechanical devices such as relays, actuators, valves and sensors. MEMS devices are potentially low cost devices, due to the use of microelectronic fabrication techniques. New functionality may also be provided because MEMS devices can be much smaller than conventional electromechanical devices.
Many applications of MEMS technology use MEMS actuators. For example, many sensors, valves and positioners use actuators for movement. MEMS actuators can be designed using conventional MEMS processes, to provide actuators which can produce useful force and displacement, while consuming reasonable amounts of power. Many configurations of MEMS actuators have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,318 to Marcus et al. entitled "Microprobe", discloses a cantilever bimorph microprobes and doubly supported beam bimorph microprobes. Other designs for MEMS actuators are described in a thesis by Phipps entitled "Design And Development Of Micro Switches For Micro-Electro-Mechanical Relay Matrices", United States Air Force, June, 1995.
However, notwithstanding these efforts, there continues to be a need for MEMS actuators which can be fabricated using conventional microelectronic fabrication processes, and which are capable of producing useful forces and displacements while consuming reasonable amounts of power.